Guns And Roses
by Naleyjamiefan
Summary: Brooke Davis had everything. Money, popularity and a loving boyfriend (Lucas Scott). Her life slowly starts falling apart after her family becomes poor and Lucas (her ex) leaves town for a better life. After being depressed for a while, she gets drunk and has a one-night stand with a dark-haired stranger. What happens if she's pregnant, and Lucas returns? Will they be a family?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I was somebody. I think to myself. I was but who am I now? I have no life anymore. Ever since the boy I would've lost anything to be with left town, I have no desire to do anything anymore. My mind keeps flashing back to the sad news.

Flashback: I was wondering about Lucas since I hadn't seen him in a couple days. I figured he'd just taken a vacation or something so I didn't bother much, until I got to my front door and found a letter. I quickly opened it and found that it was from Lucas. It said:

Hey Pretty Girl,

I know you don't want to talk to me anymore, but I have to tell you something. I am sorry for what I've done to everyone, including you. In fact, I've been regretting it so much that I figured I needed to leave town. I've gone to Charleston with Keith and don't know when I'll be back, if at all.

Hope I get to see you one day, and hear you laugh like you used to. You will always be in my heart, and I will always miss you.

Take care of yourself,

Lucas

I keep fingering the letter in my coat pocket, wanting to take it out but pulling my hand back like it stings every time. I'm scared and don't know what to do. Yet, this letter is my only source of comfort in my current situation. I pull it out and read it one more time, hearing his voice and almost feeling his warm touch. I'm quickly snapped out of my trance by a lady that says "Well Brooke, you're definitely pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: As soon as I heard those words, my heart stopped. It had to be a mistake. I mean, there wasn't even anybody who could be the father. But then, my memory fades to about two weeks ago.

_Flashback: I was drunk as hell, and could barely think straight. Sitting in a corner, my hands shook as I tried to read the letter from Lucas. Just as I had unfolded it, I heard a deep voice from behind me. _

_"You're looking pretty fine tonight." He had a stupid smirk on his face, and that irritated me even more. Not to mention, he was very handsome and that didn't help much either. _  
_"And you're looking pretty horny tonight", I replied snarkily. _  
_"Well, my girl's feisty. I like that", he said cockily. _  
_"Listen, even your fantasy of me isn't interested in you tonight."_  
_"Is that so? It must be because of an old boyfriend, am I right?" He questioned with fake concern._  
_"It's nothing. Just that he left town and didn't come back." _  
_"Oh wow. Runaway groom on the loose here" he replied sarcastically. _  
_"Shut up. I don't even know why I'm telling you this", I said as I got up and started walking away from him."_  
_"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to drive you away. I'm here to listen if you want", he called after me. Then I turned around and after needing to vent my feelings to somebody, went back to him. We talked all night about Lucas and how everything ended so roughly. He seemed so kind and understanding that I stupidly went back to his place for some drinks. One thing led to another, and we ended up together. I don't even know how it happened, but the morning after I felt intense guilt for what I did. Like I cheated on Lucas, even though we had broken up a while ago. It took me a while to get over. But I thought I did, until it came back to bite me in the ass today. _

I quickly left the hospital in a daze and walked out to my car. I let my hands take control instead of my mind and ended up at a house. A big one like mine used to be, before my dad lost his company and all his money along with it. It was where he lived and after some moments of hesitation, I took a few reluctant steps up to the front door. After a couple knocks, a girl with long dark hair opened the door. "Are you the new girlfriend?" I rudely snided.  
"No. I'm his sister. Felix is up in his room", she replied shocked.  
"Can I see him?" I asked worriedly. "Sure. Let me go get him."  
I waited anxiously until he finally came downstairs. He still seemed the same. Same gelled up brown hair, dark discreet eyes, and boastful smirk.  
"Brooke? What are you doing here?" He inquired cautiously.  
"Well, do you remember that night? Where 'it' happened?"  
"Yeah and baby, you were great".  
"Ew. Not what I meant. I have to tell you something."  
"Go ahead Brooke. But I thought you said all you had to that night with Lucas."  
"That night didn't mean anything. And because of it, I'm pregnant." I replied angrily. He didn't say anything for a couple seconds and his eyes widened so much I thought he was going into shock.  
"Felix, are you ok?"  
"Yeah, I think so. But this might not be mine."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean you've slept with a lot of guys and this baby could be any of theirs."  
"And you're a man whore! What's your point?"  
"This baby can't be mine. We used protection."  
"Well, it is! In fact, you know what? I'm done trying to reason with you. I trusted you for a night and I let you take advantage of me! I was stupid then, and stupid now to actually think you could be in this baby's life."  
"Brooke, wait!" He called after me in vain.  
"You've already heard everything I had to say."  
"No, Brooke! Wait!" He tried calling after me but I didn't turn around this time. I walked back to my car and felt a huge weight off my shoulders for doing what I just did. Even if this kid wouldn't have a father, they would be raised well. And they would have awesome people in their life, such as Nathan and Haley, and Lucas. Well, hopefully. If Lucas ever came back to town, I thought sadly as a single tear dripped down from a place in my broken heart.


End file.
